The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical equipment and, more particularly, to interlock systems for electrical enclosures.
Conventional electrical distribution equipment such as circuit breakers are encased on housings to protect the equipment and avoid contact with the equipment when operating. Interlock devices are generally utilized to prevent undesired states of the enclosure, such as the opening of the enclosure when it is connected to an electrical source. Such devices are useful in preventing inadvertent opening, and for protecting users from gaining access unless the electrical power is disconnected. The industry may, therefore, be desirous of an improved system to interlock an electrical enclosure to prevent undesirable states of the enclosure.